


The fallen, and the vampiric being

by ChiShibuya



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: BDSM, Blood Fetish, F/M, Kinks galore, Lemon, Lesson One, Sex what else could it be, The darker depths of smut, Vampire so blood duh, Victim to vampire, Who knew I could write this? Lol, too many tags, trust? Who needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui was always such a willing victim, giving herself without much fight. She learned so easily to crave the pain, the bliss Ayato could bring. And now he will show her the world, the lifestyle he embraces. To be dominated, and to feast in the carnal acts that only the darkest of souls could dare know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fallen, and the vampiric being

Yui knew somehow that today was a special day Master Ayato placed a finely crafted collar upon her pale neck. She sat in the middle of her four poster bed as she had been ordered her body was void of any fabrics for she learned not to be shy long ago. Ayato was a fair, kind master; that is unless she angered him but even then she craved the punishments the pain brought out the bliss she needed, the pleasure her body learned to thrive on. The spring air caressed her breasts perking her light pink nipples her breath catching her her throat as her hypersensitive skin was teased by the mere air. How would she react when Ayato'a hands roamed her skin forcing her to utter her undying devotion? She had waited so patiently, yet even Yui had her standards however an order is an order. She tipped her head back allowing her hair to tickle down her spine, she grew bold now thinking her master wouldn't show up. Her hands roamed her flesh pinching, flicking at her prominent nipples a low his crossing from her lips as a hand moved lower to her hip, her nails teasing a sensitive spot at the apex of her thighs before she spread herself open adjusing her frail body so that she was sitting upon her ankles. Her left hand continued to trace along the lower lips of her body prying them apart as her middle finger played lazily with her clot sending sparks of desire through her nervous system. Oh how she trembled! Her scent was heavy in the air casting her mind into a fog as she shifted to grind against her palm. She never noticed when her master entered the room. She fell down onto her stomach, her eyes shutting as she forced two then three fingers into her quivering, begging pussy. She wiggled her hips muttering to herself as she thrust her damn hips hitting a spot that sent her reeling.   
She grew closer, desperate for the slightest of affection from anyone at this point.  
It was at that moment Ayato made himself known by cracking his leather whip across Yui's bare ass.   
She grit her teeth whimpering yet keeping herself up in the air displayed for the man who now held most of her attention though now she was dripping. Her voice broke as she pleaded for him. "Master please! I need you so please fuck me, bite me, hurt me some more!"  
Ayato chuckled darkly, his gaze neve breaking from his writhing pet. He leaned down brushing his fangs across her arm then along her shoulder where he settled finally drawing the blood that sang just below a thin layer of skin, he let crimson streams run down her chest, sitting back. "Are you ready to be punished my little slut? I told you to wait I never said you could get off without me."  
He didnt wait for a response as he slapped her hands away, shoving himself to the hilt within her. She quivered, throbbed around him drawing his cock deeper into her body. He groaned as she nearly howled he brought his hand around pinching her clit to the point he knew it would bruise. Tonight he would not be kind, he would break his slut, his pet. He placed the handle of his whip at her ass spitting on it once before shoving it into the ring of muscle. She squealed then screamed as he moved the handle, fucking her with the hard object and his cock. She sounded like a wild animal as she bit on her own arm, her nails clawing into the bed sheets. He picked up his pace until there was a constant slap of hips to ass and he knew her ass would turn black and blue in the morning. She collapsed onto her arms sobbing out in pain, and twisted, perverse, primal pleasure. He continued as he wished, until after a few jerks he tore from her well abused pussy releasing her bruised clit. He yanked her hair, his cum splashing against her lower spine before it dripped oh so slowly down her heated ass, stinging the cuts that decorated where his nails found purchase. The vampire male was sated, and with that he left the human pet in that room slumped over on the bed her abused ass still raised into the air.


End file.
